Turn Into Something
by basket-of-posies
Summary: PogueReid slash . Pogue didn't want it to be just another one night stand and he thought Reid understood that. Unfortunately, Reid can't keep it in his pants long enough to see just what Pogue means to him.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Turn Into Something - Pogue/Reid - FRT**

Pogue took a seat next to Caleb and Tyler at their usual lunch table and nodded in acknowledgement to their greetings, because who he really wanted to see was Reid. Said blonde hasn't been around all morning and Pogue had wanted to at least sneak in a lunch quickie.

"Hey, Ty, seen Reid around today?" Pogue asked as he dug into the spaghetti on his tray.

Tyler had to suppress an eye roll--Pogue and Reid couldn't keep their hands off each other since they started… whatever two weeks ago. He let out a sigh before answering. "Check the library. He's probably working on that paper due next period."

"He'll never learn," Caleb snorted and shook his head. He didn't really approve of Reid's study habits, as one could tell.

"No, he won't," Pogue smirked, "Guess I'll have to teach him a lesson."

"I don't wanna know how," Tyler groaned, shutting his eyes tightly as he shook his head.

Pogue only let out a laugh and got up. "Later boys," he said as he left.

Caleb only rolled his eyes at his brother's retreating back.

When Pogue walked into the school library, he was greeted with a reprimanding look from Mrs. Stokes, the old, gray librarian. Pogue just fired her a big, innocent grin and continued to walk into the large building.

Some of the tables were occupied by various students, some of which said hi to Pogue and Pogue just muttered a 'hi' in return. Reid was nowhere to be seen at the tables, but Pogue was pretty sure his book bag was resting atop of one of them.

The next likely place for the blonde to be would be the computers so Pogue headed towards the computer center in the back. A quick glance around and Pogue could see no sign of his boyfriend.

Pogue wasn't going to give up just yet, though. Though highly improbable, Reid could be somewhere between the large shelves of books. Pogue seriously doubted it but he went on looking anyway.

He walked around the library, just glancing to see if Reid was anywhere. He wasn't really looking, just making sure he at least tried before leaving. He was just about to turn and leave when he caught some movement out of the corner of his eye. He took a step backwards to go into the aisle he had just passed and quietly walked towards the end of the bookshelves.

Not even all the way at the end, he froze. Soft pants and small grunts filled his ears. Whoever was behind that shelf was obviously busy and Pogue didn't want to interrupt. He was about to backtrack out there when a groaned _fuck_ caught his ear.

He'd know that sound anywhere--it was Reid's favorite word to say in bed--and that voice sounded just like Reid's. Pogue shook his head in disbelief and kept walking; it couldn't have been Reid.

Reid was a player, sure, and Reid loved to get laid--but Pogue was very good at supplying that--so there was no reason for Reid to sleep around, especially since Pogue made it clear that he didn't want to be just another one night stand.

Yeah, Pogue was confident his ears were just deceiving him, so he took a seat at the table that he thought Reid's book bag was on and waited to see if Reid would show up.

Pogue waited until the period was almost over before getting up and sighing. The book bag was definitely Reid's (he had checked by Using) but Reid was nowhere to be seen. He had just pushed his chair in when the two lovebirds from behind the shelves emerged.

Pogue's skin first paled with disbelief then turned a deep red from anger. He stormed off before Reid could see he had been there.

----

_**A/N: **Well it's been a while since I uploaded something new, huh? I'm trying to come around, write some more. And I'm so bored right now, so bored. I was actually going to wait to write all of this little series before uploading it, but no, boredom drove me to this. So bored. D: Maybe this will lead to more writing, lol._


	2. Chapter 2

-1Reid had returned to classes shortly after his rendezvous, or rather, he finally started his school day. This time around it was Pogue who was nowhere to be found; however, Reid just assumed the older boy was cutting and shrugged it off. It wasn't until he met up with Tyler and Caleb in their history class that he thought something was up.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked with an accusing tone as he dropped his book bag onto his desk.

"Nothing yet," Reid shrugged and gave the younger boy an odd look. It was usually the oldest giving him a hard time for doing nothing just because… well, he had probably done something and the others just didn't know yet. But that wasn't the case this time. "Why?"

"Where were you?" Caleb asked as a response and took a seat on the other side of Reid. "Before, when you were cutting--and don't say you weren't."

Reid's lips curled up into a smirk, and he leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest as he answered with a shrug. "Somewhere. What's it matter?"

"That look means something bad," Tyler muttered and shook his head, then let out a sigh. "Pogue was looking for you…"

"And he came back pissed off as all hell, but he wouldn't say why… so what did you do?"

Reid let out a scoff at the insinuation, but at the same time felt a sinking feeling in his gut. "I didn't do _anything_." It was more of a someone, but Pogue couldn't have known that… and he sure wasn't going to tell these two.

"You did something," Tyler and Caleb chimed in together.

"I did not," Reid assured right before the teacher shushed all three of them.

----

After the discussion with Tyler and Caleb, Reid started feeling a little nervous. He felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach, but not the good kind… perhaps a better expression would be there were moths or bats in his stomach. He didn't _think_ that Pogue had found about him messing around, at least not so soon… but when he still hadn't heard from the older boy by the end of today, Reid knew something was up.

However, he didn't want the others to know that he knew that Pogue knew something that he wasn't supposed to know--and he really hoped Pogue hadn't gone and shared that information with Caleb… or worse, Tyler. Caleb would have his head, and Tyler… Tyler would give him his infamous cold shoulder and make him feel three times the jerk that he really was.

Wanting to make amends, or at least apologize to Pogue, Reid pulled out his phone and sent a text to him. When a reply didn't come for an hour and Reid's fingernails were completely gnawed off, he decided to call Pogue--no answer. Reid tried calling again, but it just went straight to voicemail that time. He was going to have to man up and see Pogue in person--unfortunately, he never felt as cowardly as he was now before.

"I can do this… he'll understand, its alright," Reid said to himself as he walked down the hallway to Pogue's dorm. "It's alright, it's okay, he won't hit you… hard… enough to break a bone. Yeah, that's good, no broken bones, we're good…"

One of Reid's other friends walked past and patted Reid on the shoulder. Reid let out a girly yelp and jumped as if he had been burned. Okay, maybe he was a little scared of what Pogue would do. The guy gave Reid an odd look, but Reid just tried to laugh it off; that was sort of difficult to do when he realized he was standing right in front of Pogue's dorm.

He knocked on the wooden door in a pattern he had trademarked as his own when he was just a kid; all the Sons knew it was him just by that knock. "Pogue?" He called through the door and knocked again. There was no answer, so Reid tried the doorknob; locked, he figured.

With a quick flash of Power, he unlocked it and opened the door. The room was empty and seemed no different than when Reid had been in there last.

"Pogue?" Reid called out again and closed the door behind him. There was no answer, so Reid figured he wasn't in the bathroom. "If you want me out, say something," he said as he fell onto Pogue's bed. "Okay, I'll just wait here until you come back."

----

It was nearing ten by the time Pogue had finally come back to his dorm. Reid had fallen asleep out of boredom and was sprawled across Pogue's bed, taking up each square inch in way or another.

"Get up, Reid," Pogue said in a grunt as he shook Reid's shoulder none too gently, which elicited a tired groan from Reid. The blonde turned towards Pogue and, in a sleepy haze, tried to pull him down onto the bed. Pogue rolled his eyes and pulled Reid's arms off of him. "Move it, blondie."

"Mhm," Reid mumbled out and got comfortable on the bed again, then as if he had an epiphany a moment later, he sat straight up. "Pogue!"

"Me," Pogue confirmed, halfway through pulling his shirt off. "Now that we've got that straight, leave."

"No," Reid objected as he got out of bed. His clothes were twisted from his habit of rolling in his sleep, but he ignored them and moved closer to Pogue. "Where've you been?"

"Why do you care?"

"I haven't seen you all day," Reid shrugged.

Pogue scoffed and ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp. "Reid, just leave, and we can forget we ever happened."

"But I don't want to!"

"It's not always about what you want, Reid," Pogue shot back with a cold stare. "In case you haven't noticed, the world doesn't revolve around you."

"But I thought you said my ego was so big that it had its own solar system…"

"That was Tyler who said that."

"Oh."

"Leave."

"Why?"

"Why? Are you really asking _why_? Seriously?" Pogue asked, disbelief evident in his tone and his expression. "I know when I'm getting played Reid, when I told you I wasn't just another one of your fucks, I meant it."

"And you're not! It's just that…"

"What, Reid? Its just that what?"

"Uh… old habits die hard?" Reid answered with a weak chuckle.

"You're funny," Pogue muttered and grabbed Reid by his elbow. He led him out of the room and into the hallway, Reid giving half assed excuses the entire time. "Just leave, Reid. It's over," Pogue told him before he closed the door.

Reid stared at the door, really wanting to just barge back in there and demand that they solve this… but he knew he couldn't, and he knew it was his fault.

Defeated and berating himself, Reid backed away from Pogue's door and went down the hall to his dorm. He threw himself onto his bed and covered his head with his pillow.

"What's with you?" Tyler asked, barely sparing a glance at Reid; he was too busy reading the newest book they had been assigned in English.

"I fucked up."

"You always do, why's it such a big deal this time?"

"We're over."

"Who's… oh… _oh_… oh… you idiot, what did you do?!" Tyler asked, his full attention and an angry glare set on Reid.

"I cheated," Reid grumbled out in reply.

"What in all hell is wrong with you, Reid?! He was good for you! He's one of our best friends, he's Pogue, for Christ's sake!"

"I _know_, Tyler," Reid huffed. "And I'll fix everything."

"Caleb's going to kill you."

"Not if you don't tell him."

"He'll figure it out."

"You're annoying."

"You're stupid."

"You're… shut up and let me sleep."

Tyler let out a snort and shook his head; he went back to reading his book, but he knew Reid was in for hell tomorrow.

Reid knew, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid stood outside of Pogue's first period class, appearing cool and calm with how he leaned on the door, one leg bent with his foot against the door as well. Inside, however, he was on edge, nervous on a level he had never experienced before. He watched Pogue and Caleb walk down the hall and winked at Caleb as he pulled Pogue off to the side. Caleb rolled his eyes and went into the class without a second thought.

Pogue waited until Caleb was out of sight before roughly pulling away from Reid. "I don't wanna see your face, Garwin, and I sure as hell don't wanna hear any bullshit excuse you came up with. Leave."

He was about to walk away, but Reid pulled him back, hurt evident in his eyes and face. He expected Pogue to be angry, but those words left a stabbed feeling in his gut. "Listen, I'm sorry," he whispered, careful because of the people still in the hall, "I wasn't thinking. Hell, I don't even know that girl's last name."

"_GIRL'S? _I saw you with a _guy_ yesterday. How many others _are _there?_"_

Reid froze, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

"Just... fuck off," Pogue growled and walked away from Reid, leaving him stupefied.

-/-

"What's up with those two?" Caleb asked at lunch as he ate a fry. He looked at one side of the table where Pogue was stabbing at his peas with a vengence, then he looked across the cafeteria to see Reid pitifully staring down at his tray. At times, he'd look up and look at Pogue hopefully, but Pogue never looked back. "Trouble in paradise?"

Tyler licked his lips and looked down to avoid his question. He wasn't about to rat out Reid, no matter how angry he was at what he did. He shrugged and sucked the straw in his milk as long as he could.

"Yeah, you're so not lying to me, Ty," Caleb scoffed, "Spill."

"I'd rather not," Tyler answered honestly and pretended to be very interested in his meat loaf.

"Oh... this is big, then."

"Reid cheated on Pogue," Tyler spit out in a hurry. He wasn't good at keeping secrets from his brothers.

Well, Caleb definitely wasn't expecting _that_. After the shock had worn off, he turned to glare at Reid and managed to catch his gaze. Reid realized why Caleb was glaring, so he glared at Tyler, who tried to look as innocent as possible. Someone must have noticed the anger radiating off the Sons because the noise level in the room simmered down to silence as they watched the four boys in hope that something exciting would happen. The bell rang soon after, though, and it recreated the chaos of the cafeteria.

Tyler got up quickly and rushed to his next class with Reid, but Caleb just moved over to sit across from Pogue and waited for Pogue to acknowledge him. The long haired teen finally looked up when the cafeteria cleared out, and Caleb saw the anger and hurt clearly written across his best friend's face.

"When I saw him yesterday... in the library... with that guy, I thought I'd rip both of their heads off, but I stopped myself... and when he came to talk last night, and he acted like nothing happened, I had to kick him out before I hit him... and when he came to talk to me this morning, I was still pissed, but I could see myself forgiving him... and then he said he didn't even know the girl's last name. I didn't know there was a girl too."

"Pogue..." Caleb let out in a breath and reached across the table to give Pogue's arm a light squeeze, "I'm sorry."

"I told him I wasn't going to be another of his one night stands, and I trusted him when he said he was serious about us. I don't even _know_ how many times he could have gone out and cheated on me before yesterday. The worst part? I feel like I'm the jerk for not talking to him."

Caleb sighed and shook his head, "You know how he is... I thought he changed, too. You guys were _happy_."

"Apparently not happy enough," Pogue muttered and got up. Caleb watched as he walked away before he got up himself. He had to have a talk with Reid.

-/-

When Reid walked into his dorm and found Caleb sitting on the desk chair, he was expecting a lecture.

When Caleb gave him the most heated glare Reid had ever experienced and approached him, he knew he was in trouble.

When Caleb grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the door, Reid was scared.

"I told both of you the same thing when you started this relationship-do you remember what that was?" Caleb asked, seething as he held Reid against the door.

"Use condoms," Reid answered with a smirk that hid his fear well.

"_Reid_," Caleb growled and pushed him into the door even harder.

Reid gasped in surprise and swallowed down the lump in his throat before answering again. "Okay, okay... you told me if I hurt Pogue, you'd hurt me. And if he hurt me, you'd hurt him. Okay?"

"Did you think I was _joking_?"

"Well... at the time, sort of, yeah..." That earned him another slam into the door. "But I believe you now!" Reid yelped out quickly.

"Fuck, Reid," Caleb sighed and let go of Reid, who felt himself collapse against the door, it being the only thing that held him up. Caleb ran his hand through his hair and tugged at it, shaking his head as he looked at Reid. "He's _hurting_ because you went out and deliberately _hurt_ him. What in all hell were you thinking?"

"I _wasn't_," Reid muttered and stared down at the floor, "It's just... I don't know."

"How many times?"

"Once, I swear."

"Reid..."

"Okay, twice, but that's all, really. This weekend when Pogue had some family thing... and yesterday when I was in the library."

"Reid," Caleb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache forming already. "You couldn't last _one_ lousy weekend? And then the _library?_"

"I was drunk with her, just plain stupid with him. They both came on to _me_-I don't know how to say no so I-"

"No, Reid, I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. You fucked up, man up and admit. This is no one's fault but your own. Now _you_ are going to make this up to Pogue because, God only knows why, he wants you."

"I'll try," Reid sighed.

-/-

**AN: **So, I am really excited to keep writing this fic! I've never been this excited to write the next chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to update, but I really do love this story and I'm going to finish it!


	4. Chapter 4

Reid was laying in bed in just a pair of gym shorts when Tyler came into the dorm. "You're in later than I am, what's wrong with the world?" Reid commented half-heartedly.

"I was with Pogue," Tyler told him and took a seat on the edge of his own bed.

"Oh..." Reid said softly and sat up to face Tyler, "And?"

"Well... now he's mad at both of us," Tyler sighed and shrugged, "I tried to get him to calm down, but I guess I ended up defending you... like always, and now he's pissed at me, too."

"Tyyyy," Reid groaned and grabbed at his hair, tugging the strands of blond between his fingers, "Why are you such a good best friend?"

"It's a curse," Tyler deadpanned.

"I need to fix this," Reid sighed and got up. He grabbed a shirt and was about to put it on, but then he took a look at it, then down at his chest. He shrugged and dropped the shirt. "He's more reasonable when I'm shirtless," he explained at Tyler's questioning look.

"Don't make it worse, Reid," Tyler warned as Reid left the room.

When Reid knocked on Pogue's dorm door, he wasn't expecting an immediate answer. He was already leaning on the door, ready to knock again, when the door opened, and he nearly fell in and onto Pogue.

Pogue looked him up and down and sneered, "Stopping by after one of your casual fucks?"

"Oh, don't act so superior-I know you've been around the block more than a couple of times yourself," Reid shot back without really thinking about what was leaving his mouth.

Pogue scoffed and slammed the door, but Reid stopped it and welcomed himself in. "Look I'm sorry," he sighed, "For what I just said... and for what I did. I just..." he ran his hand down his face in frustration, "I don't think."

"Just leave, Reid," Pogue muttered and held the door open for him.

"Alright," Reid murmured and moved to leave, but he stopped in the doorway and looked at Pogue. "All of this... it's my fault. Don't drag Tyler into it. He's just too nice for his own good."

"Go, Reid," Pogue said in almost defeated tone.

"Don't think I'm giving up this easily," Reid told him. He slid his fingers into the hair at the nape of Pogue's neck and kissed him-soft, short, and sweet. As he walked away, he let his hand trail down Pogue's arm and squeezed his hand before finally letting go.

Pogue closed the door as soon as Reid was out, then leaned against it and took a deep breath. As he let it out, he pressed down against his crotch with the heel of his palm-he was _not_ going to jerk off to images of Reid two nights in a row.

-/-

"That was fast... any luck?" Tyler asked when Reid came back to the dorm.

"I don't know," Reid muttered and fell onto his bed.

Tyler got up and sat next to his best friend's deflated body and started to rub Reid's back soothingly. "What happened?"

"He can't even look at me, let alone talk to me. Hell, he can't be in the same room with me for more than five minutes. I really fucked up badly this time, Ty," Reid mumbled into his pillow. He wrapped his arms around it and turned his head to stare at the wall before continuing, "I am the biggest idiot ever-don't even try to argue that."

"Oh.. I wasn't even thinking of trying," Tyler teased, "You haveta give him time. I'm your best friend, and I'm still pissed at you for what you did."

"Thanks, Ty," Reid muttered flatly and rolled his eyes.

"It's the truth," Tyler shrugged and gave Reid a light smack on his back before getting up and going to his desk. "Just give him some time."

"You're right," Reid sighed.

-/-

The next morning, Reid didn't wait for Pogue outside of his class, but when Pogue came in, there was a small box of his favorite cereal, a pint of milk, a styrofoam bowl, and a plastic spoon sitting on his usual desk. He really didn't want to smile, but he just couldn't stop the small curling at the corner of his lips.

-/-

At lunch, Reid was nowhere to be seen, but Tyler delivered a bag of Burger King to Pogue.

"Uh... thanks," Pogue said, confusion evident in his voice.

"It's from Reid," Tyler stated simply, then went on to open his own take-out bag.

"Wait, why don't I get any?" Caleb asked jokingly.

"Because you're not the one Reid's trying to get back," Tyler shrugged.

"Then why do you get some?"

"Because he loves me," Tyler answered, acting like it was the most obvious answer ever.

Caleb rolled his eyes, and Tyler grinned. Pogue tried to hide it, but he was smirking a little himself.

-/-

Reid finally showed himself last period, the class where all four of them were together. He walked through the room nonchalantly and took his seat next to Tyler. Caleb watched Reid closely, wanting to see what he'd try next to win Pogue over. He was surprised to see that the blonde didn't even acknowledge him or Pogue, but then again, he never really understood Reid-logic anyway.

"Your plan is working," Tyler said when Reid sat down. "He's fighting it, but it's working."

"Well, he wouldn't be Pogue without putting up some kind of fight, now would he?" Reid smirked and pulled out his notebook. "Is he looking at me?"

Tyler snuck a glance towards Caleb and Pogue, then shook his head 'no'. "He's really into staring at his desk right now."

"Which means he's really trying not to look at me."

-/-

"If he doesn't stop doing all of this _stuff_, it's gunna be really hard to stay mad at him," Pogue sighed and pulled his eyes away from his desk to look at Caleb.

"Just remember why you're mad," Caleb advised-he was all for Reid and Pogue fixing things, but Reid needed to be taught a lesson first.

"Thing is... I don't wanna be mad at him."

"Pogue, if you go easy now, he'll never learn. Give it a couple of a days before you show him any sign of mercy."

"...I guess I do like getting free food."


	5. Chapter 5

After a week of attempting to make it up to Pogue, Reid was getting frustrated. He _knew_ Pogue was close to giving in half the time, but it seemed like the older teen fought the urge to forgive Reid and purposely went on ignoring him.

Even a simple 'hi' would have kept Reid at bay. It was driving him insane that all of his thoughtful gestures were amounting to nothing, and that is exactly what he told Tyler on Saturday night.

"It's only been a week, Reid," Tyler commented, trying his best to help Reid keep his cool-which he was slowly losing as he spoke about his lack of success. "Maybe-"

"No, Ty, you know Pogue. You know that he'll get pissed one day, then the next, he's fine. The longest he's ever stayed mad at one of us is two days, and that was only because I went and crashed his bike." Reid let out a frustrated sound and tugged at his blond hair. "If he's still mad after this long, I have no chance, Ty."

"_Reid_, think about what you're saying. Pogue's been one of our best friends since before we could walk. Do you really think he can just shut you out of his life completely?"

Reid looked at Tyler with anger and defeat in his eyes-he didn't want to give up, but it was obvious, to him at least, that Pogue really didn't want to be with him anymore. He wasn't going to put his life on pause any longer.

"Reid... you're getting that face," Tyler said with a hint of worry, "You're gunna do something stupid."

"I'm going out," Reid stated simply and grabbed his hoodie before rushing out of the room. Tyler barely had enough time to comprehend what Reid had said and react to it before the door closed after the blond.

"Fuck it all, Reid," Tyler sighed and pulled out his phone. If he couldn't talk any sense into Reid, he knew the one person who could: Pogue.

-/-

When Reid left the dorm, he wasn't really sure exactly what he was going to do. He just knew that he wanted to get wasted and forget about everything.

Two hours later, he found himself at a house party on the edge of town. He had given up keeping track of how much he had to drink within the first half hour, and by now, he was plastered to the point that he didn't really remember maneuvering himself into the middle of the dancing crowd, but he didn't care. It felt good to fall back in his old ways-it had been nearly a month since he and Pogue had started dating, and it had been that long since he had stepped foot into a party without Pogue.

Pogue seemed to be on his mind a lot, Reid realized, but he shook it off when the very sexy looking guy next to him wrapped an arm around his waist. The gleam in the man's eyes promised Reid a whole lot more than the suggestive dancing they were doing. Reid smirked at the prospect and let himself get lost in the thumping bass of the music and the alcohol induced fog that took over his mind.

-/-

"This is your fault, Caleb," Pogue said as soon as he hung up the phone with Tyler.

Caleb looked beyond confused at the statement. He had just been sitting there, enjoying a bag of chips while watching Pogue try to beat his score in Guitar Hero. "What?"

"Reid thinks I want nothing to do with him anymore, so he went out, and you know damn well that out means Reid's getting piss drunk and looking for someone to take home," Pogue explained as he found his jacket and pulled it on.

Caleb sighed and put the chips down; he knew where he went wrong with his plan already-he should have advised Pogue to gradually forgive him instead. "Right... I'll help you look for him."

"No... I wanna deal with this myself."

Caleb didn't think that was the greatest idea ever, but he understood and watched as Pogue left.

-/-

"How about we take this somewhere more private?" The stranger-Ian, Reid hazily remembered his name-asked in Reid's ear, his hands trailing along the waist of his jeans.

Reid's answer was to smash the mouths together before leading Ian towards the stairs.

-/-

It didn't take Pogue too long to figure out where Reid was. There were only a couple of parties going on near Ipswich that night, and as soon as he was near the house, he felt Reid's Power... and his arousal.

A low growl formed in his throat as he slid his motorcycle into a parking spot. He stormed into the house in time to see Reid and the dark-haired guy behind him about to climb the stairs-well, he definitely wasn't about to let that happen.

"Reid!" He yelled as he made his way through the crowd of drunk teens. The music was a loud roar, though, so his efforts were fruitless. "Reid!" He tried again away. The pair was half-way up the stairs by the time Pogue finally broke through the crowd. He took two stairs at a time to catch up to them at the top, then pulled the unknown teen away roughly before grabbing Reid and crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

"Don't do this," he panted out when they broke apart for breath. "Please."


	6. Chapter 6

"Pogue?" Reid rasped, thoroughly confused, "What the fuck?"

"Hey, buddy, back off. Me and blondie were about to get busy," Ian grunted and pushed past Pogue. He grabbed onto Reid's arm and tugged him towards the hallway, but Reid shook his head and pulled away.

"Maybe next time," he told him but kept his eyes on Pogue, who breathed a sigh of relief at the statement.

Ian rolled his eyes dramatically and pushed passed the two to go downstairs.

"What do you want?" Reid asked and took a step away from Pogue. "Last I checked, you wanted nothing to do with me." With the amount alcohol in his system and the emotional roller coaster he was on, Reid couldn't control the anger in him. He didn't understand why he was so angry, but he didn't care.

"I want you to stop being such an idiot," Pogue answered and took hold of Reid's hand lightly. "Come home with me. We'll talk."

"Oh _now _you wanna talk?" Reid scoffed and pulled his hand away. "I thought you were mad at me."

"I was..."

"But now you're not? Then why in all fuck wouldn't you talk to me? I wasn't expecting some great big reunion, but damn, at least a fucking 'hey' would have meant something," Reid seethed, his anger now having a source of fuel.

"_Don't _get mad at _me_, Reid. You're the one who got us into this situation in the first place. Did you expect me to just not do anything?" Pogue shot back and stepped into Reid's personal space. "_You're _the one who hurt _me_."

Reid sighed and dropped his head. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration, then released them and looked up at Pogue. "I'm _sorry_, Pogue. I don't know how many times I can tell you that before you listen to me... This whole week, I just wanted to know you didn't hate me, and all I kept getting were signals you did. Sorry for caring about how you felt about me."

Pogue closed in completely on Reid and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. "I don't _hate_ you, Reid," he assured softly near Reid's ear, "Now can we get out of here and go somewhere to talk?"

The younger teen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was all Pogue, before nodding slightly. "Yeah... let's go."

They ended up in Pogue's dorm with Reid sitting on the bed and Pogue on the computer chair. Reid had sobered up slightly at the party, but the alcohol was coming back and hitting him at full-speed. He just wanted to lay down and sleep, and Pogue's bed was seeming awful inviting.

"Reid?" Pogue asked when he saw the blonde's blue eyes closing slowly, "You wanna... I don't know, stay awake?"

"M'trying," Reid mumbled and opened his eyes. He pushed himself up to rest of his forearm and looked at Pogue. "M'drunk."

"I noticed," Pogue snorted, "But we need to deal with this already."

"Okay, okay," Reid murmured and sat up all the way. "...do you forgive me?"

Pogue paused a moment before letting out a sigh and answering. "No... but I want to. It's not that easy."

"...okay," Reid swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down, "When will you?"

"When I know I can trust you again," Pogue answered and moved to sit next to Reid on the bed.

"Okay," Reid said with a slight nod, "How can I make that happen?"

"I don't know," Pogue murmured and looked down at his hands. "But I don't wanna lose you."

"You think I wanna lose you? Hell, I've waited since sophomore year for you," Reid admitted, then immediately regretted it. He wasn't planning on letting that little piece of information slip... ever. It was embarrassing.

Pogue met Reid's eyes and smiled a little at the light hint of red on the blond's cheeks. "Sorry.."

"S'not your fault," Reid shrugged and eyed the pillow on the bed. "Can I sleep now?" he asked, but he didn't wait for an answer and just let his body collapse on the bed anyway.

"Just promise... never again?" Pogue asked, his voice carrying a hopeful tone in it.

"Promise," Reid murmured and nodded his head against the pillow.

"Okay," Pogue sighed and stripped down to his boxers before climbing in behind Reid. They laid there in silence for a while before Reid turned around to look at Pogue.

"We'll be okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Pogue breathed out and closed the space between them to seal it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** Fear not, this is not the end! I love this fic so I'll be adding one more chapter as sort of an epilogue. If you want to see more P/R, though, please request a PR prompt at my Prompts fic :)


End file.
